Mysterious Cloaked Figure
by The Pixie On Speed
Summary: This is a story. What do you want? ... O_o I wont even bother.


There once was a cheese ball. A cheese ball so big, not even Jou could eat it. Yes, that's correct. Not even the boy who eats everything could eat this ball of cheese. The cheese rumbled slightly, unknowing of its current predicament. It eyed the room suspiciously in all directions. All was silent. Silent. except for the light patter of a jackhammer randomly going off beside the great ball of delight. The cheese waited. It was sure something was to happen very soon. And soon enough, for almost in a flash too quick for the eye of superman, a shadowy figure jumped upon the cheese and sunk its mammoth like fangs into the cheesy goodness. Time stood still. The cheese wondered why exactly there were punctures in its perfect skin. It waited again, and soon the shadowy figure was taking chomps out of the cheddar flavored ball. The jackhammer stalled, noticing the cheese ball in distress, but continued to do its daily business of pissing off personified dairy products with its monotonous noise. The shadowy figure dismounted the maimed cheese, and threw off his cloak. He laughed insanely, and glared into the sky. "I have done it. I have bitten the sacred cheese of LoLoBopShuBop with my very own false teeth, purchased at Wal-mart for 7.99 plus tax and gift wrapping!" There was a shudder in the air. The not so shadowy figure suppressed its sheer delight, and flew off into the darkness.  
  
"Stop trying to get into my pants!" Bakura wailed as he slapped Yami across the face, "You are a no good midget who happens to shop for false teeth at Wal-Mart. I hate you with all my leg, and the rest of my body which happens to be attached." Bakura frowned, and opened his umbrella. "I'll have you know, I was indeed trying to get in your pants. However, I also had an ulterior motive to steal your Doritos!" said Yami. "How. how could you possibly know about my Doritos? Tell me, oh midget- man!" "Ah. For my observation is solely based upon my keen sense smell, and the fact that the bag is duct taped to your back." "Gasp! You know too much" Shouted Bakura as he ran down the street, slipping on a bar of soap, and ending up bottom first in a man hole. Regardless of the fact that a manhole has the word 'man' in it, Bakura was unpleasantly surprised to discover the lack of men residing inside.  
  
The cheese, alone in darkness, began to weep for its missing pieces. How unwhole it was since its unfortunate encounter with the 7th kind: shadowy figures in dentures and capes. The cheese signed inwardly, and began to drift into thoughts of where it could joyfully roll without faulting. "I wish I could have justice for my near-death experience" said the cheese, despite the fact that cheeses can not talk out loud. Everyone knows that cheese balls can only communicate through telepathy. Shadows gathered from the corners of the room, and combined to create a shadowy figure. The very shadowy figure that defiled the lovely cheese with the name I long since remember since I typed it way up in the first paragraph. The shadow laughed, with similar laugh to the first one. "I have come to eat you, once more, cheese. Prepare to duel!" The shade slapped the cheese with a steel toed boot, and gazed into its soul, "I will enjoy eating you." He said. The cheese was terrified, and replied the slap with a single porcupine quill, that shot out of the cheese ball, and into the heart of the caped man. The figure dropped to the ground, defeated, and his pride smashed to bits like a window pane, maimed by a meat mallet. The cheese removed the cloak from the figure to reveal the culprit. The man was shot, but not to shot. He had two arms, two legs and hair. Hair like the dickens! Quickly the cheddar flavored bundle recognized its attacker, and began to roll haphazardly away, into the sunset.  
  
X___x I stop now. Do you know who the biter is? Do you. I know. That's because I'm writing this. Sorry that this story is short. If you want it to continue, tell me. But don't review; I expect all comments to be delivered to me through telepathy. Please do not use two stamps, I find it difficult to sort what is junk mail, and what is my pay check. Actually, review. I know not everyone can use their mind like I can. Excuse me while I go fail my exams. BAKURA IS SEXY! Times ten. 


End file.
